Csi Life
by kt230591
Summary: All the same characters but the story is slightly different by all the csi characters are married and have children.


My Version of the CSI Story

This long story began when Gilbert Grissom and Sara Sidle met in the spring of 1993 at Berkeley university where Sara was doing her degree in physics and forensic biology and Grissom was a guest professor teaching a term long course in entomology which Sara put her name down for. It all started when Grissom walked on to the stage in the lectern hall and spotted Sara in the middle of the second row, he was mesmerized by her chocolate brown eyes and at that moment she happened to look up and see these beautiful blue eyes starting at her and as her eyes connected with his and a connection happens between them. All through the lecture Sara was concisely asking Grissom questions and by the lecture finished she was still asking questions so Grissom invited her to have a cup of coffee with him and that is where it all started.

Through the term and summer grissom was with Sara at Berkeley they went on many different dates like trips to the beach, touring the city, going to dinner and one night about a month after the lecture where they met a dinner date which led to a moonlight walk was the moment of their first kiss and also going to a mid summer night ball together was when they admitted to each other they were in love with each other and when they first made love . Before they knew it was time for Grissom to go back to Las Vegas, Grissom and Sara had a tearful kiss goodbye and promises of being together again at the airport just before Grissom bordered his plane. They kept contact through long phone calls and emails .

About two weeks after Grissom went back to Las Vegas, Sara found out she was pregnant all she could think about what Grissom's reaction was going to be. She called him the very same day and she was so scared that she started crying on the phone and said that she needed him and he told her he was on the next plane out to San Francisco. Grissom arrived at her apartment door some hours later and knocked Sara answered the door with red eyes still crying and Grissom just took her in his arms and all while he was holding her all she said was 'I am sorry' over and over again and he asked her 'sweetheart what are you sorry about?' Sara pulled her head away from Grissom's shoulder and held his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes and said ' Gil Please don't be angry I didn't mean for it to happen' Grissom was feeling really worried by this point and replied 'Baby what's wrong?' Sara leaned forward and kissed his lips hard then pulled back and said ' I'm pregnant' Grissom looked at her with a shocked look on his face and then picked Sara up and started spinning her around and saying the phrases 'oh my god I am going to be a father' and ' we going to have a baby' over again and Sara just laughed and screamed. Evenly he put her down and kissed her on lips when they parted they smiled at each other and then kissed all the way to Sara's bedroom. In the weeks that followed Sara moved to Las Vegas with Grissom and secured a job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab for after she had Hers and Grissom's Baby and also met all of the Las Vegas nightshift: Jim Brass, Catherine Willows (who at the time was 6 months pregnant with Lindsey), Warrick Brown ,Nick Stokes and also the nightshift's favourite labrat Greg Sanders .

At Sara's first scan in Vegas her and Grissom found out that Sara was carrying twins: boy and girl and in December three months after Sara moved to Vegas Catherine gave birth to Lindsey whose full name Lindsey Yvette Sara Willows ,Catherine used Sara as one of Lindsey's middle names because Sara was with her while she gave birth while Grissom tried to get hold of Catherine's husband Eddie but he was no where to be found. Also Sara and Grissom while named as Lindsey 's Godparents. 

5 months later in May 1994 Sara gave birth to Tora Rebecca Catherine Ruby (Catherine's idea)Grissom first then Zander Joseph Warrick Isador(Warrick's idea)Grissom 20 minutes later, Catherine and Warrick became Tora and Zander's Godparents and 1 month after Brass's wife Jackie who was the fingerprint lab tech gave birth to twin boys who were named Oliver James Darrin Brass and Ryan Kyle Jack Brass. 

After a month worth of maternity leave Sara started her job as a CSI and in March 1999 the nightshift celebrated Catherine and Warrick becoming a couple and getting married in the September 6 months later. In October of the same year Sara fell pregnant with hers and Grissom's third child and when Sara reached 7 months Catherine and Warrick announced that they were expecting a baby. In June 2000 Sara gave birth to a little girl who was named Holly Bethany Amanda Faith Grissom, Nick and his Fiancée Mandy who was a lab tech for the nightshift at the Crime lab were named as Holly's Godparents.

In September just before their first wedding anniversary Catherine gave birth to a little boy who was named Callum Samuel Eric Brown. 

In the summer of 2001 Nick and Mandy got married and in August a murder that Nick investigated ended up him and Mandy adopting the 6 year old daughter of the couple who were murdered, the young child wouldn't leave Nick like if someone from social services tried to remove her from Nick's arms the little girl would cry and scream and hold to Nick tighter so the young girl took on the name Stokes which gave her the name of Polly Emma Nicole Stokes. 

Christmas of 2002 found the nightshift celebrating the marriage of Greg and Molly his girlfriend of 2 years and Molly falling pregnant in the January of 2003 and giving birth in the September to twin girls who were named Madeline Zara Sanders and Maria Daisy Sanders. 

A month after the Sanders twins were born Mandy fell pregnant with hers and Nick's second child and in November of the same year she gave to birth to a little brother for Polly who was named Cody Thomas Reece Stokes. At the New year party of 2003 at the crime lab on the sofa in Grissom's office Grissom and Sara's Fourth child was conceived a baby boy who was born September 2004 named Alexander Adam Gregory Tahoe Grissom.


End file.
